chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
In der Sackgasse (Kapitel
"In der Sackgasse" ist das zwanzigste Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Hodge lässt Clary in der Bibliothek zurück, doch sie kann sich mit Jaces Stele befreien und folgt ihm. Auf der Straße greift Hodge sie an, doch Clary wird von einem Werwolf gerettet, der sich als Luke herausstellt. Er bringt sie in den Unterschlupf seines Rudels. Inhalt Hodge starrt auf den Punkt, an dem Valentin verschwunden ist. Clary kann nur noch an Jace denken und hämmert gegen die Barriere, wobei sie schreit, dass Hodge sie freilassen soll. Er erklärt, dass er es nicht tun wird, da sie ihn töten würde. Sie verspricht, es nicht zu tun, doch Hodge reicht das nicht, da sie keine Schattenjägerin ist. Clary fleht ihn an, da Valentin ihrer Meinung nach gesagt hat, er würde Jace umbringen, doch Hodge widerspricht und sagt, dass es komplizierter ist und sie es nicht verstehen würde. Clary macht Hodge Vorwürfe, dass dieser Jace verkauft hat an den Mann, der seinen Vater getötet hat. Hodge geht jedoch nicht darauf ein und verschickt statt dessen einen Brief. Er erklärt, dass er am schlimmsten bestraft wurde vom Rat, doch Clary entgegnet, dass das weder ihre Schuld ist noch die von Jace. Sie sagt, dass Valentin Jace töten wird wie auch seinen Vater, doch Hodge sagt, Valentin hätte Jaces Vater nicht getötet. Clary glaubt ihm jedoch nicht. Hodge rät Clary, das Institut zu verlassen und nie mehr zurück zu kommen, doch sie sagt, dass sie das nicht kann und er lässt sie allein zurück. Sie muss die ganze Zeit an den sterbenden Alec und Jace denken. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie entkommen soll und erinnert sich plötzlich daran, dass sie Jace seine Stele nicht zurückgegeben hat. Eine Rune kommt ihr in den Sinn und sie zeichnet sie auf die unsichtbare Mauer, die dadurch die Barriere zerstört. Sie rennt zum Fenster und sieht Hodge in der Menschenmenge verschwinden. Clary rennt hinaus auf die Straße und verfolgt Hodge bis in eine Gasse, wo er sie erwartet. Sie will von ihm wissen, wo Valentin ist, und droht, ihn sonst an den Rat zu verraten, doch Hodge hat mehr Angst vor Valentin. Hodge fragt erneut, ob es ihr so viel ausmacht und Clary sagt, dass sie nicht gehen kann. Hodge greift sie an und sagt ihr, dass er sie immer noch gehen lassen würde. Dann erscheint ein Werwolf, der Hodge angreift. Hodge erkennt ihn und spricht mit ihm, sagt sogar, dass Valentin den Werwolf wieder aufnehmen würde, doch der Werwolf greift ihn an und Hodge verletzt ihn mit seinem Chakram. Clary will fortrennen, als der Wolf sich ihr zuwendet, doch er kann sie am Bein packen und sie wird ohnmächtig. Clary erwacht in einem dunklen, feuchten Raum und bekommt einen Moment lang Angst, bis sie merkt, dass sie die Stele noch hat. Als sie sich umsieht, erkennt sie, dass sie in einer Gefängniszelle ist. Ein Mann erscheint und sie erkennt, dass es Luke ist. Clary wird beinahe wieder ohnmächtig und Luke fängt sie auf. Sie weicht vor ihm zurück und er kann ihre Reaktion verstehen. Clary bemerkt eine Wunde und erkennt im Gespräch, dass Luke ein Werwolf ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass Hodge schwer verletzt fliehen konnte. Clary erzählt ihm, dass Valentin Jace und den Kelch der Engel hat. Zwei weitere Werwölfe erscheinen, Gretel und Alaric. Alaric kennt Clary schon aus dem Hotel Dumort, er ist der Wolf, den sie mit Jaces Dolch verletzt hat. Clary entschuldigt sich verängstigt und Alaric gibt ihr den Dolch zurück. Sie erfährt, dass Luke die Wölfe geschickt hat, um auf Clary aufzupassen. Clary erfährt auch, dass Jocelyn von Anfang an wusste, dass Luke ein Werwolf ist, aber nie wollte, dass Clary irgend etwas von allem erfährt. Clary berichtet ihm, was sie selbst inzwischen herausgefunden hat. Sie wirft Luke vor, dass er mit Valentin hätte verhandeln können, doch er entgegnet, dass Valentin nie verhandelt. Clary mat ihm weitere Vorwürfe, dass er nur ein mieses Schattenwesen ist und Luke sagt, dass sie nicht die ganze Geschichte kennt, will ihr aber alles erzählen. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Hodge Starkweather Erwähnt * Jace Wayland * Isabelle Lightwood * Alec Lightwood * Valentin Morgenstern Schattenwesen * Luke Garroway * Gretel * Alaric Erwähnt * Magnus Bane Orte * New York Institut Erwähnt * Hotel Dumort Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel